The present invention relates generally to safety monitoring and control systems, and more particularly, to safety monitoring and control systems that provide for programmable, closed-loop control under normal and seismic conditions.
In the past, safety monitoring and control systems for use in commercial and industrial applications have been developed piecemeal by using separate subsystems that provide for separate control or safety monitoring functions. Such conventional systems are therefore not integrated, and an operator must understand the aspects of each subsystem in order to fully control the overall system. Typically, none of the respective subsystems provide information to other subsystems, and hence valuable data and information may not readily be available to the operator or to other subsystems to optimally control the overall system. In addition, the operator must perform additional monitoring and control functions when data or information is required by different subsystems.
For example, in a water distribution system having a plurality of reservoirs and a supply line distribution system, in the event of a seismic disturbance that is sufficient to break water supply lines, conventional systems may automatically shut down water service because of a breech in a water supply line. However, there may be a simultaneous requirement for water service, such as by fire department personnel, for example, in order to fight rites that are also a result of the seismic disturbance. Consequently, when using conventional non-integrated control systems, there may be a conflict that is not easily reconcilable and that results in potential problems.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for integrated safety monitoring and control systems that permit programmable, closed-loop control under normal and seismic conditions.